Babysitting Gone Bad
by linklover77
Summary: Jessie is bored. B-O-R-E-D. Will her day go any better when she's asked to babysit the little green men, or will something go wrong?


**I. AM. ALIVE! Hehehehe. I'm sure most thought I would never come back to this, and I must admit, I have been extremely unreliable concerning fanfiction, but look at who's back! :) It feels great to write again, but I must warn you, this is definitely not my best. I simply had an idea and went with it. Haha. :P **

**I'm also thinking of finishing one of my other stories, The Prank. I have more of it written, but there's something I'm trying to figure out. That's why I haven't posted it yet. **

**Anyway, let me know what you think about this one, and if anyone wants me to, I'll post what I have for my other story. Enjoy! :D**

* * *

It was just another morning. Another boring morning. Another morning so boring that Jessie thought she could just cry. Why wasn't there anything to do? You'd think with Andy having so many toys that there'd be something to do. Nope…there was nothing. Jessie hopped down from atop Andy's bed. She'd hoped that maybe she could take a nap, but she couldn't lie still for more than two seconds. She'd quickly given up and decided that she should take a gander at what the others were up to. Maybe they knew what to do with all of this time.

She spotted Woody with Bo. She took two steps towards them, hoping he could provide some entertainment, when she saw Woody suddenly lift Bo up and furiously kiss her. Jessie's eyes widened in alarm, and she quickly ran to hide behind the bed, her back pressed up against one of the legs. She slid down, exhaling loudly. She peeked around the corner, hoping they hadn't seen her. They were still extremely busy, so Jessie sighed with relief. She straightened up and decided to leave Woody alone.

She found Slink and Hamm playing checkers. Did they honestly not have anything else to play?

"Hey Jessie," Hamm called. "Do you want to play against me after I beat Slinky?"

"Um…" Jessie started. She wasn't real good at checkers, and she wanted to do something that involved running. She sure seemed to have a lot of energy today. Maybe too much energy…

"Hey!" Slink shouted. "You're the one that's going to lose!"

"Yeah right!" Hamm yelled back. "I dominate this game!"

"Wait until you dominate losing," Slinky teased.

"I'll just go," Jessie quietly mumbled. Neither Slink nor Hamm noticed her quietly leave as they continued bickering over who the real champion of checkers was.

She found the Potatoheads taking care of their adopted children, the little green men. She decided she could use talking to another girl toy. She sure felt outnumbered at Andy's. It wasn't like it really bothered her, but she did notice the plethora amount of boys.

"Jessie," Mrs. Potatohead warmly called. "How are you doing today?"

"Bored, but I can't complain," Jessie forcibly smiled.

"Would you like to help me and the mister out?"

Jessie perked up a bit. Finally, something to do! "Whaddya need?" she eagerly asked.

"We need someone to look after the aliens for a little bit. The mister and I have needed a break for some time, and it would be wonderful if you'd do this favor for us."

Jessie's smile fell. Well, she'd asked for it when she'd said she was bored. Now she'd just have to follow through. How could she say no?

"Sure," Jessie agreed. "It'd be no problem at all."

Mrs. Potatohead's smile grew even wider, and Jessie thought her smile would've fallen off her face. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" she cried as she wrapped her arms around Jessie's cloth body. Jessie smiled and hugged her back. Why had she been pessimistic before? She could still have fun. She would have fun. She'd make sure she'd make it fun.

"Do you have any questions for me before we leave?"

"Where are you going?" Jessie asked.

"We're just going to Molly's room. Bo and Woody are supposed to be there, and we asked if we could all go on a double date. Isn't that just fun?" Mrs. Potatohead asked, a wide grin on her face.

"That'll be fun," Jessie smiled. "Have fun with those two." She smirked on the inside. She wouldn't be surprised if all they did was kiss. Gross…

"Thanks darling. I know we will," she winked before she went off to find her husband.

Jessie turned to face the little aliens. "Well, I guess you three are stuck with me," she teased.

"," the aliens cooed. Jessie beamed with delight. And Woody had said the aliens weren't too bright. Well, they knew her name, and that was good enough for her.

"What do you fellers want to do?" she asked. Maybe they could play some games. She sure was up for something, and maybe these little guys would be too.

One of the aliens spoke up. "Let's play tag."

"No, let's play duck duck goose."

"We should play hide-and-go seek."

"!" the aliens cried harmoniously.

Jessie smiled. "It sounds like you three want to play hide-and-go seek."

The little aliens nodded, and Jessie began bounding around the room with excitement.

"This is gonna be so much fun!" she yelled. "Ok, here's how it's gonna go. I'll count, and the three of you have got to hide somewhere. Make sure you pick a good spot because I'm the best at this game!"

The aliens clapped in excitement, and Jessie scrunched her eyes shut. She decided to be nice to the little guys, and she counted to a minute. After what seemed like an eternity had passed, her eyelids flung open, and she skipped around the room in search for the little greenies. She decided to do a quick scan of the room to see if she could quickly spot them. To her surprise, this didn't work. These aliens really were smarter than Woody had said. They sure had picked good hiding spots, but they wouldn't hide from her for long.

She decided to check in the closet. Andy's closet was dark and dusty, and Jessie knew it'd make a perfect place to hide. She dove into the heap of clothes and searched furiously for the little green aliens. To her dismay, she couldn't find any of them. She pushed back her hat as she thought of where they could possibly be. She whipped around to run out of the closet when she ran smack right into the back of someone.

"S-sorry Jess. I didn't know see you there," Buzz apologized.

"It's alright Buzzy," Jessie laughed as he helped her get back on her feet. "I'm looking for some aliens," Jessie stated matter-of-factly. "Hey, do you wanna join me?"

Buzz grinned. "Sounds exciting."

"Good," Jessie smiled. "I've only just started looking, and these here aliens have chosen some pretty darn good places, so we'll have to look real hard to fine 'em."

"Got it."

The two decided to then search underneath the bed. "Do you think they would've hidden underneath here?" Jessie asked.

"Definitely," Buzz confidently responded. "It's a perfect hiding place."

"Well, if it's so perfect, why don't you just go on ahead and find 'em?" Jessie teased.

Buzz pulled a face, but he got down on his hands and knees and crawled underneath the bed.

"Do you see anything?" Jessie called. Buzz had better hurry up if they wanted to find the little guys.

"Not…yet…" Buzz mumbled.

"Well, take your time spaceman. We've got _all_ day long," Jessie teased.

"Ha ha very funny. I'm going as fast as I can. Why don't you come find them?" Buzz teased back.

"Maybe I will," Jessie snorted.

Jessie fell flat on her stomach and army man crawled to where Buzz was laying. "Why haven't ya found 'em yet? This is easy!" Jessie laughed.

"Well, I am kind of…thicker."

"So?"

"Um…Jessie I'm…"

"C'mon Buzz! We've got aliens to find!" Jessie yelled as she started to crawl away.

Buzz was able to free one of his arms and grab her boot. Jessie cried out, but then turned to see Buzz's expression.

"Buzz?" she called, uncertain of what was going on.

"Jess…I'm stuck," Buzz shakily said.

"You're…_stuck_?" Jessie muffled a giggle. "Well, what are we gonna do now?"

"Get me out?"

"How?"

"I don't know. I was hoping you would have a plan."

"Buzz, if you knew you weren't gonna fit, why did you go underneath the bed?"

"You told me to!" Buzz protested.

"Silly spacetoy! You don't have to do everything I say!" Jessie laughed.

"I know," Buzz blushed.

"Stay here," Jessie said. "I'll go fetch Woody." Jessie began to crawl away again.

"No!" Buzz cried as he grabbed her boot again. "Please, don't get Woody! I don't want to give him something else to tease me about!"

"He won't tease ya. Besides, would you rather be stuck here than out there in Andy's room?"

"No," Buzz sighed. He released Jessie's boot, and she crawled out from underneath the bed.

She stood up and decided it was time to end the game. "Hey ya little green men! The game's gonna have to end! We've got an emergency on our hands!" She waited for the aliens to come out, but nothing happened. She shrugged and took off towards Molly's room.

As soon as she was inside, she noticed that Woody, Bo, and the Potatoheads were perched atop Molly's bed. They were all sitting around talking. Jessie sighed. At least Woody and Bo weren't kissing again. That was embarrassing seeing them like that the first time. The last thing she wanted to do was see it again.

Woody was the first to notice her. "Jessie? What are you doing here?"

"I need your help Woody!" Jessie called. "Buzz went and got himself stuck under the bed!"

Woody's expression changed from a look of annoyance to a look of confusion. "Why did he go under the bed?"

"I dunno. Ask him."

"He's stuck?"

"Yup. He can barely move, and we're gonna need a few people to get him out!"

"Well, he'll have to wait," Woody said.

"What? You're putting your best friend on hold just so you can spend more time with your girlfriend?" Jessie exploded. "No offense Bo," she quickly apologized.

The porcelain doll just smiled. "I agree with you completely, Jessie." She turned to face Woody, her gaze penetrating into the deepest parts of his soul. "Woody, honey, why don't you take a break and go help Buzz?"

Woody grew nervous as Bo leaned in closer. He quickly nodded his head, and she smiled seductively. "That's my boy."

Woody hopped off of the bed and followed Jessie to Andy's room. He grumbled all the way there. Jessie covered her ears in annoyance. And Woody thought _she_ was annoying at times.

"Well," Woody said impatiently. "Where is he?"

"I told you," Jessie groaned. "He's under the bed. Don't you ever listen?"

Woody ignored her and peered under the bed. "Buzz? What the heck are you doing under here?"

"I…I was playing a game," Buzz nervously mumbled.

"Hide-under-the-bed?" Woody questioned.

"Close," Jessie piped in as she peered under the bed. "It was hide-and-go seek."

"Great," Woody sighed. "How stuck are you Buzz?"

"Um…pretty stuck."

"How stuck is 'pretty stuck'?" Woody asked.

"Pretty stuck," Buzz answered.

"How 'bout we just push him out?" Jessie suggested.

"You're a genius...no."

"Woody, c'mon! Let's just try it!" Jessie urged.

"How do you suggest we just push him out?" Woody asked, annoyed.

"Get Slink to go under. He can fit."

"That's not a bad idea Woody," Buzz suddenly said.

"Buzz, you're the one who got stuck under there. I think that takes away the privilege of you being a part of this conversation," Woody said sharply.

"Woody!" Jessie gasped. "What is _wrong_ with you today?"

"I'm just stressed, and I don't need another thing to worry about," the cowboy angrily grumbled.

"Well then, just leave. We'll get someone else's help."

"Fine." Woody folded his arms.

"Fine." Jessie mimicked him.

"Will someone just _get me out of here_?" Buzz yelled at the top of his lungs.

Both Jessie and Woody flinched. "I guess I'd better get Slink."

After Jessie had fetched Slinky, he dove underneath the bed in his best attempt to rescue Buzz. He pushed, and he pulled, but Buzz wouldn't move. Slink came out from underneath the bed and shook his head in dismay.

"Well, you tried your best Slink," Jessie consoled the poor dog.

"Maybe you could get something like a stick and push him out," Slinky suggested.

Jessie looked to Woody. "It's worth a shot."

"What could we push him out with?" Woody asked as he pushed his hat back.

"You could use one of Andy's old miniature golf clubs," Slinky suddenly thought of.

"Perfect! Thank you Slink!" Woody happily cried.

Jessie and Woody scoured Woody's closet for one of Andy's clubs and found one they could carry. They brought it back to where Slinky was waiting, along with Rex, Hamm, the Potatoheads, and, lo and behold, those clever little aliens. Jessie stuck her tongue out at the little guys, and the aliens just smiled at her.

"We weren't under the bed," one alien said.

"We know extraordinary hiding places," another confirmed.

Jessie just rolled her eyes. Woody and Jessie slid the head of the golf club underneath the bed and shoved with all of their might. Buzz started to move just a little bit. They began to push even harder, and eventually the others joined in.

"Push!" Woody yelled. All of the toys pushed as hard as they could.

"Push!" Woody yelled again. The toys continued to push and push.

"Push!" Woody yelled one last time. They toys pushed and continued pushing until they heard a sound like a pop. Finally Buzz appeared on the other side of the bed. The toys immediately dropped the club and rushed over to where Buzz was sitting, dazed. He was rubbing his back, but there was a smile on his face when he saw his friends.

"We did it!" Jessie yelled. "I knew we'd be able to get him out!"

Each of the toys wanted to talk to him and say how glad they were that he was fine. Buzz thanked each and every one of them for their help. When Jessie stepped up to Buzz, he grinned even more widely.

"Thanks for saving me cowgirl."

Jessie laughed. "I couldn't let you just stay stuck down there. How were we supposed to continue finding those little aliens?"

Buzz nodded his head. "That's true. Do you want to keep playing?"

"I think it's best if we take a bit of a break," she giggled. "I'll let you rest up a bit. I'm so glad we got you out of there Buzzy," she cried as she suddenly wrapped her arms around him.

Buzz blushed, but he slowly hugged her back. They remained like that for a good minute. Neither wanted to let go, but eventually they did because all of the other toys were giving them weird looks.

As they pulled apart, Jessie lightly kissed the top of his nose, and Buzz, after Jessie had galloped off, blushed the brightest red known to mankind. Woody came up next to his buddy and simply chuckled. Buzz looked at his friend and rolled his eyes.

"She was worried about you," Woody said.

Buzz's heart skipped a beat. "Really?"

"Of course she was! You're one of her best friends!"

"O-oh," Buzz sighed. "Yeah. She's one of my best friends too."

"Oh Buzz," Woody laughed. "You're hopeless."

"Wh-what? What are you talking about?"

Woody gave Buzz a knowing look. "You can't tell me you don't know what I mean."

Buzz sighed. "Yeah, yeah, I know I'm hopeless."

"It's alright ranger. One day…" Woody trailed off.

"_Maybe_ one day…" Buzz said as he watched her go.

* * *

**D'awww...I love Buzz and Jessie. :3 They are too cute. :)**


End file.
